craigofthecreekfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog Decider
"Dog Decider" is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of Craig of the Creek and is the eleventh episode overall. Synopsis Unable to make tough decisions, Craig decides to put his choices in the hands of a dog named Fred.http://affiliate.zap2it.com/tv/craig-of-the-creek-dog-decider/EP028346420013?aid=sfl0yg/ Plot The episode begins with Craig packing his things in his backpack to go to school. His mother allows him to choose between peanut butter with jelly and turkey for lunch. Craig takes a long time to choose lunch and his mother gives him the turkey. Later, Craig and his friends meet at the creek, in the trading tree. JP shows Craig that he got a shovel and wants to spend the day digging, but Kelsey wants to train. Kelsey tells Craig that he must choose, but he feels very insecure. At that moment Brigid appears and introduces himself, and offers Craig the help of a dog named Fred to make decisions for him. Brigid takes them to his place and shows him that he should only show Fred 2 objects that represent 2 options and the object Fred chooses will be the option they choose. Craig shows the dog the shovel of JP and Kelsey's sword. Fred chooses the shovel, so they will dig all day. The couple living in Fred's house expels the children. Craig, Kelsey and JP dig in the mud. Kelsey complains and Craig finds a buried doll. From that day, Craig decides that he will never make a decision himself, but will resort to Fred, then a sequence is shown in which Fred makes several decisions for Craig. Kelsey and JP get very angry with Craig one day they were playing cards and Craig went with Fred to choose each move, even Kelsey and JP end the game before Craig returns. Craig explains that his fear of deciding is because on one occasion at the grandparents' house, he chose the wrong movie to rent and no one liked it. Kelsey tries to convince him that he must make his own decisions. One day, Craig receives a $ 20 gift from his Aunt Tina and uses Fred to decide between binoculars and a toy monster truck. Fred chooses the binoculars, but Craig is dissatisfied with that decision and buys a rhino toy. That day Craig was playing with Kelsey and JP when Brigid and other children arrive to blame Craig for not respecting Fred's decision. Brigid demands that he give him his toy, but Kelsey appears to protect Craig and begins a battle with Brigid, while Craig goes to find Fred. Craig meets one of Fred's owners crying because his girlfriend left him for not wanting to live in the city, and she took the dog. Craig suggests the man to follow his instincts, and he calls his ex-girlfriend to ask him to return with him. Meanwhile, JP and Kelsey arrive at that man's house being chased by Brigid. The moving truck stops and Stacy (the ex-girlfriend of Fred's owner) goes down to ask him to erase it from his contacts, and Craig takes the opportunity to get Fred down. Brigid greets Fred with great emotion and asks who they will turn to if he leaves, Fred licks her face and Craig tries to tell Brigid that he must make his decisions, but she believes that Fred decided that she should be the new leader of The Fredites , and she laughs. Craig decides not to be a Fredite anymore and Kelsey jokes that it is an excellent decision, ending the episode. Characters Main * Craig * Kelsey * J.P. * Mortimer * Fred (debut) * The Fredites (debut) * Brigid (debut) Supporting/Minor * Nicole * Duane (cameo) * Bernard * Jessica * Jojo * Earl * Kit (cameo) * Ian * Stacie * Aunt Tina (mentioned) * Big Red (cameo) * Beth the Timekeeper Trivia TBA Videos Craig of the Creek Fred The Great Dog Decider Cartoon Network Craig of the Creek Fred The Dog Decider Goes Missing Cartoon Network References es:Perro Decisivo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Category:A to Z Category:Upcoming Episodes